Tales of the Jedi
by joshohil
Summary: Scout and Whie, are friends to the end. So much that they become attched. Scout has a child with her unoffical boyfriend whie. The story starts there till the death of both of them then it follows their son.
1. the begining

The true life of the Jedi

Scout smiled for the moment her life was perfect, well for the moment at least. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of all her friends from the academy, who were now dead.

Whie shot up at the sound of Scout crying turning over he looked at her "Are you ok?" He whispers leaning over kissing away the tears from the left side of her face.

Scout shakes her head yes. "I'm sorry it's just when I think of all my friends and what has all ready happened to them, they never stood a chance." She says rolling over so her head is buried in Whie's chest and he cannot hear the rest of what she is saying. Finally after a minute she pulls her head back her face covered in tears, "And I worry about you, your the one who he's going to go after, me he'll probably forget about but you he'll go after," She says crying even harder

Whie has this smile that comes from wisdom for most people. He had that smile his entire left, and as much as it irritated her Scout loved it. "I will be fine, Skywalker is a trader, he's not a Jedi anymore, you know that as well as I do, and I told you a long time ago that I will only be killed by a Jedi." He said Scout nodded finally claming down, "But then again I never had to worry about you being that one, lord knows I could take you blind, deaf, and my hands tied behind my back." He says making Scout smack him.

"Yeah that's cause you never use those anyway, you have to use the force with everything, and by everything I do mean everything" she says with a sly smile on her face.

"Why Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy are you insinuating that I can not perform with out it?" He asks moving on top of her. Grinning back up at him she nodded till her face turned white and she grabbed his arm squeezing it hard enough to break the bone. "What's wrong" Whie asked panicked trying to pry her fingers off of him.

"My water broke" Is all Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy managed before she screamed.

Two days later Scout and Whie said goodbye to their child for what would be the last time they would ever see him. Chances where that he would have a good miti-cloran count (beta um help with this word) but Whie doubted if that would matter. He knew his fight with sky walker would be coming soon, but Yoda had failed to Killed Darth Vader. Suddenly noticing the time Whie hugged his long time girlfriend and gave her a farewell kiss. "I'll probably be gone for a while this time, are you sure you'll be ok?" He asked her

"I'll be fine, in a week or two I might even come out of retirement." She says grinning and pinches his ass making him eep and run out the door till she feels a light filled pinch. "Stupid jerk" she says walking out a different door heading back to her small apartment where she had been staying while on her brake from the Order.

End Prolog


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The fall of Whie

The strength of Vader

The war had been going on for what seemed like forever to the people of Yavin 4. Inside of one of the major cities there was a small headquarters where the few Jedi that remained checked in every one and a while after they completed or escaped with their lives from a mission. Whie was on his way there and he knew what was awaiting him on the other side of the door, but it was his job as a Jedi to protect the order, and destroy the Sith. Then there where his own personal responsibility to Tallisibeth if he was good enough he would be able to provide ample time for her to get away or if Skywalker still did manage to keep up with her, scout had enough tricks to take him down. Hopefully one of them would survive to meet their sun in a few years. If not maybe the Jedi order would survive the years of Sith and take care of him.

Walking to the front of the building Whie turned his light saber on and kept walking as the now mechanical version of Skywalker stepped out. Raising his light Saber up in to a ready stance Vader turned his on. "I presume you shall not join." Vader says not a question

"You betrayed the order, and have killed your friends, your master, and your self." Whie says with a smile. "Now it's time for us to fight, at the temple they said that we where almost equals now it is time to prove how wrong everyone was about you"

Loud Vader noise can be heard as he laughs "I am surprised that you are not running to your girlfriends rescue" he says no smile on the lifeless mask.

Whie moves back five feet and looks at him then using the force, he searches out through it finding Scout and he can sense her fear. "I'll be back for you" Whie says and turning his light saber off he then starts to run but barley dodges a bolt from the blaster Skywalker had in his hands.

"You did not have permission to leave, if you can defeat me the I'm sure you can save her" Darth Vader says (yes I know your all about to kill me for switching between the names). Putting his blaster down Vader re-ignites his light saber. Whie takes one last look over his shoulder before getting in to stance.

Moving faster than normal thanks to the force Whie slams in to where Vader was and keeps going, Vader was off to the side and a long cut appears on his side up his arm. "How?" Whie asks him self, so far that suit had just slowed him down. How in the world did he move that fast.

"I know the true power of the force, the way only this so called dark side. It has powers that you could never imagined of. It was enough to scare away Master Yoda," He says walking forward

Now to tick everyone off well all one of you, if anyone else is reading then please give me a review and suggestions cause I know I've made mistakes. Here it is Scouts part.

Scout kept moving there had been ten droids inside of her apartment and another twenty on the roof. "Stupid shields" she muttered to her self, suddenly getting a small burst of the force premonition jumping to the side just in time as a missile hit where she was going to be otherwise.

"Halt or you shall be destroyed" A advanced droids (the one with the wrist missiles from the game) says his wrist pointed at her, along with five others behind them three shield, as the rest caught up behind her so she was surrounded.

"Outnumber her you do, not a fair fight. Steeped in the dark side you are" said a old voice from behind the droids in front of her.

"Master Yoda?" Scout asked shocked not sure if she was actually hearing him or if this close to death she was going crazy

A hole opens as the droids collide in to each other and in walks Yoda as the droids all collapse. "Is it, I see only a Jed Knight and a old green hermit, I do" he smiles at scout and she bends down giving him a hug. "Now go your help is needed else where, it is. I will look after young ones, that i will" he says shooing her off of him.

Nodding she runs toward the head quarter trying to catch up to Whie and Vader who's fight had lead them through out the city scorch marks and scared bystanders everywhere they went.

Yeah I know what happened to those droids, and where is Yoda light-saber. But that will all be in the next chapter.


End file.
